Birthday
by Dexter-83
Summary: NaruHina story one short. Read what happen when Naruto forgets Hinata's brithday. Naruto wed Hinata fiction; Please read.


**(A/N: Okay guys so this is just a random idea. Wanted to pen it down as soon as possible because I have a lot of commitments this month yet I'm going to try to post some part of this story. Its a new random idea which I am not expecting to be amazing but trust me, its different. So here you go. Will try putting up chapter 1 as soon as possible. Do vote and comment please?)**

* * *

Birthday

"I am done with you Naruto... I am done. How could you not remember your wife's birthday?" Hinata said to Naruto extremely upset with her husband. I mean how could a ninja who saved the hidden leaf village twice, defeated the Jubi, remastered the Hiraishin (Yellow flash) jutsu and so on how could he forget his wife's birthday, I mean its ridicules.

"I am sorry Hinata... but you have to understand there is just so much work in the Hokage office that I ended up forget about your birthday" Naruto said trying to calm down his enraged wife "Anyway it not such a big deal... it is?" Naruto said but he did it even realize it until he said it out aloud.

"Not a big deal... not a big deal, it a big deal Naruto. I am your wife damnit" Hinata yelled a Naruto now even more enraged than before.

Naruto wondered if there was anything he could do to possibly cheer her up. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen her this miserable before.

"Hinata I…" Naruto tried to say something but the lavender pupil less eyed female sat up turning away from him.

"I think that I'm going to go out for awhile. I need to clear my head."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

"I'll see you later then."

"Bye Hinata I…"

He was going to tell her that he loved her yet she was already gone. Naruto began to wonder if Hinata had a point. Things did feel extremely uncomfortable between the two of them. It never got this way. Sure they occasionally argued, got on each other's nerves as well, but it never felt this strange before. Then again given the earlier events the whole situation was awkward.

Naruto sighed placing his hands behind his head.

"How are we supposed to fix this?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile the blue haired women went out for what was originally supposed to be a walk. Only she ended up going into a bar.

"Well a drink or two can't hurt."

Hinata smiled when she saw a familiar face.

"Tsunade-sama." She waved wildly trying to get her attention.

The blond haired Hokage looked up; squinting her eyes to see who was shouting so loudly.

"Oh Hinata well what are you doing standing over there? Get your ass over here and have a drink with me."

"Don't mind if I do." The younger woman sat down next to Tsunade. Sake was instantly poured.

"Tsunade-sama if you're here then who's in the hospital."

"Oh shit." She cursed. "Oh that's right I left a Bunshin at the hospital as a replacement. I needed to get out for awhile."

"Yeah tell me about it." Hinata paused as she drowned her sake in what looked like seconds.

Before long another bottle was ordered due to the fact that Tsunade didn't wasn't to share her precious sake. Hinata was proving to be able to drink as much as she could.

"Damn Hinata slow down will you."

"I'm sorry…" She hiccupped. "I'm just depressed."

"You're depressed now I know that something's wrong for sure. What's got you so down?"

Hinata wondered if she should tell Tsunade everything.

"I should feel a buzz first before I tell her." She thought as she grabbed another bottle of sake.

"We're going to need more sake." Tsunade whispered to the bartender.

Hinata waited until she finished her third bottle before talking.

"Oh yeah I feel the buzz now."

"Tsunade-sama I need some advice."

"What about what's going on?"

"It's sort of personal. In fact it's very personal."

Tsunade drank down her bottle of sake.

"Okay I'm ready for this." She spoke. "Go ahead talk to me."

Hinata put her hand down on the table holding on to her now empty bottle of sake.

"It's my marriage. I don't know what it is but Naruto and I…we…things feel different."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair opening up another bottle of sake.

"Trouble in paradise I suppose."

"Yeah we've been arguing a lot more, not to mention…." She paused. "Excuse me I need to be drunk for this."

She took another sake bottle downing it instantly. Tsunade stared between her and the remaining bottles.

"She's going to end up drinking all of my sake."

"Like I said we argue more we haven't had sex in a month."

Tsunade coughed over her drink as Hinata made that revelation. She really wasn't kidding when she said it was personal. She really didn't need to hear things like that. "Hinata?"

"Damn I'm going to be so hangover with a killer migraine because of this girl." Tsunade thought. "Hinata, Hinata calm down."

"No." Hinata stood up clenching her fist. "How could he forget my birthday in today... I mean I am his fucking wife." Hinata sighed as she re took her seat.

Tsunade's eyes softened, well she didn't need to be a married woman to know how it feels like when the most precious person in your life forgets your birthday."Hinata...Happy birthday girl." She wished

The lavender eyed female stared up at Tsunade. Her head was starting to kill her.

"Ya Thanks... I guess. I…I need another drink. Tsunade-sama! don't we have anymore."

"Not to worry." Tsunade reached down underneath the chair and picked up a few more bottles. "I always carry extra." She grinned.

Before long both ladies were drunk and were laughing out loud together; Hinata began to explain the situation to Tsunade. For some reason she felt kind off free to talking to her.

"Now do you…you see." She hiccupped. "I've been deprived for a month, and that damn paperwork… always seems to keep my husband away from me.…." She stopped

Tsunade decided to just let Hinata vent. Although she had to admit it all sounded extremely funny as hell.

"Hinata come…come on it can't be that bad."

"It's terrible for all I know he could be with a young girl right now fucking her brains out. (A/n – don't over thing about this, Hinata said this just because she is drunk) I'm just saying where **my goddamn birthday present**."

Several people in the bar had now turned their attention to the blue haired Hyuga heirs. Tsunade was drunk but she was nowhere as drunk as Hinata.

"Hinata calm down."

"It's not fair Tsunade-sama. When do I get my gift? Am I not entitled to it... maybe Naruto doesn't want me anymore. (A/n - again she said this cause she is drunk.)"

The hazel eyed woman gently rubbed her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Calm down Hinata I am sure he will get something for you."

"Yeah you're right." Hinata agreed. "I'm still gorgeous." She said again mixing up the two entirely different topics.

"Hinata you are drunk. You're completely and totally wasted."

"Probably" She grinned. "But you are too."

Tsunade nodded as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Yeah I can feel a buzz. But I'm used to drinking a lot you…." She then turned to see Hinata laying her head down on the bar table.

"Tsunade-sama I'm so fucked up."

"Hold on here for a minute."

Tsunade decided that she would call Naruto to come and take her home.

Meanwhile the blond male paced back and forth. He was concerned about Hinata. It had been awhile since she had left the apartment. She had left in such a bad way he was worried about what she would do.

"Hinata-chan might do something crazy if she's not careful."

When Naruto heard the phone ringing he stopped pacing running to get the phone.

"Hello Uzumaki residence."

"Na…Naruto?"

"Baa-chan? What's up you sound drunk. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But you might want to get down here."

"Tsunade-sama! Who…are you talking to?" Naruto heard Hinata's voice.

"Baa-chan is she…" he started.

"Yep she's drunk. Get down here to Yoka's bar okay."

"Hai." He nodded and cut the phone off. "I better go get my drunken birthday girl/wife."

Tsunade focused her attention back on to the younger woman.

"Hinata put that sake down this moment."

"But I'm depressed." She mumbled.

The blond Hokage put her hands to her hips staring at Hinata with a displeased look on her face.

"Look damn it. If you want a gift from your husband that badly; go home grab him and make him realize that you're desperate for it. Be a woman and go demand your man to get it!"

Hinata tried to stand but fell back down.

"Oh fuck I guess I won't be going home and getting any tonight."

"Hinata sit down relax. You're going to have a major hangover in the morning."

Tsunade did her best to try and calm the Hyuga heirs down.

"I'm really drunk."

"Yep kiddo you are." She spoke as she put her hand to Hinata's head. When Naruto walked in he immediately scanned the room for a sign of his loud, drunk wife. He spotted the two of them sitting at a table. Hinata was laid out on the table hair falling into her eyes.

"Hina-chan?"

She sat up when she heard her name. She blinked rubbing her eyes due to her blurred vision.

"Who… who are you?"

"Goddamn Baa-chan she is really drunk."

"Hm." Tsunade nodded. "She held her sake pretty good for awhile though."

Naruto suddenly picked her up carrying her over his shoulders.

"What the... you nerd put me down."

"I'll take her home Baa-chan thanks."

"Put me down you jerk. I can't go home with strangers. I'm….I'm married ."

"It's for your own good Hina-koi. You'll be really out of it in the morning."

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha with Hinata occasionally shouting at him.

"You…you are some…some sort of pedophile aren't you? Where the hell are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you home."

"I already told you… I have a husband. He's a bit of an idiot... and forgot my birthday but he's mine you know."

"Yeah and I bet that he's extremely handsome and cool right." Naruto grinned.

Hinata grew silent for a moment her head was really starting to kill her.

"Is he hot sure, cool no way. He's always going to be my loveable idiot."

"Aww man." Naruto sighed heavily.

Drunk or sober she still managed to insult him.

"That's my Hinata-chan drunk totally opposite from her usual self."

"You better put me….down you asshole. My husband will kick your ass."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle she was so drunk, that she still didn't realize that she was talking to him. If he wasn't still so worried about her he would have found this whole situation funny.

"She's so drunk she probably won't even remember any of this."

The blond male arrived home placing his wife back in their bed. Hinata was fast asleep. Naruto kissed her forehead wrapping the covers around her.

"I should have known that you'd drown yourself in sake Hinata-chan. I just didn't think that you would get this drunk." He chuckled.

Hinata shifted in her sleep reaching for something. She would sometimes like to hold on to Naruto while she was sleeping.

"Naruto…" She moaned.

"What are you dreaming about Hinata-koi huh." He whispered in her ear. She was probably no doubt having some sort of erotic dream knowing her. Naruto wrapped his arms around his wife pulling her into a tight embrace. He wanted her to feel that human contact.

"Naruto…" Hinata soon opened her eyes sitting up.

"Naruto… I love you... always."

"I love to Hinata always...

* * *

 **That's it I hope you liked the story.**

 **Review please**

 **Thank you for reading**


End file.
